Fraisa
Fraisa is a species known as a "Catbeast" - a genetically altered artificial hybrid between cats and humans created in an advanced world Nero and co. had come across. Regretfully these "beast" species were used more as slaves or attack animals than as people, and Nero kidnapped Fraisa along with Chocolat and Vanille during a raid as a freedom fighter. Though she was just a "kitten" at the time, the older women insisted that Nero take only the three pure ones rather than the "tainted" ones who had already come to live a life of slavery. Though they initially opposed the idea due to their lifestyle at the time, Nero and co. ended up raising the three kittens, and in just about five short years they had already reached the human equivalent of mid-teens. Fraisa is an accomplished mage, though in most settings she must hide her ears. She, along with Chocolat and Vanille, usually work as maids for Nero's group ("servitude" being bred into them, as it was described) but they are just as much members of the family as anyone else. Appearance Fraisa appears to be a pretty girl in her mid teens with long pink hair that has a slight red tint to it and large green eyes. Though like her sisters she has very conspicuous cat ears, a tail, and large canine teeth. So she often wears skirts, dresses, and hats to hide these features. She often likes to join Chocolat in dressing up. She usually ties her hair up in a single ponytail. She owns a personal maid uniform that Nero purchased for her, as well. Personality Fraisa can be seen as the "medium" of the sisters - she's not as energetic as Chocolat but she's not as calm and complacent as Vanille. She's often the brains (or as much as there can be) in Chocolat's crazy schemes. However she is a faithful listener and will always help when asked. Like her sisters she loves Nero, but is a bit more crafty in her affections. She won't try to attack him like Chocolat, but is also more proactive about it than Vanille. Generally Fraisa will wait until they're alone and try to cling to him for cuddles. This tactic of hers is actually surprisingly effective in relaxed settings, and she will usually end up falling asleep on him only to wake up with a blanket over her body. Hobbies Though all of them are good cooks, Fraisa's personal hobby is baking. Often she will bake sweets for their little "family reunions" and everybody enjoys them. Nero's personal favorite are her chocolate cakes "filled with love-nya!" Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Nimbility: Fraisa is very nimble and limber, much like her sisters. She's not quite up to Chocolat's level, but most people can't catch her. Lean Muscles: Like her sisters, Fraisa's muscles are very strong for their small size. She isn't super-strong, but people aren't usually braced for the force of what hits them. Magical Abilities Shooting Mage: Fraisa's developed a specialty for long-range magical barrages. Magic Basic Magic *'Storage': Fraisa has a fair amount of storage space, which indicates a fair amount of magical power. *'Invincible Item': Fraisa knows how to bind inanimate objects to her soul, thus making them more durable and giving them regenerative properties should they ever break. *'Air Step': By gathering magic at the soles of the feet, Fraisa can stand on the air or walk on water with ease. *'The Speed': By applying the basic skill of Air Step and moving the magic attached to the feet, one can ride the magic at very high speeds that normal people cannot track. Shooting Magic Fraisa's specialty is to gather magical energy and then fire it in blast bombardments. *'Magic Cannon': A basic magical blast fired from a palm. *'Seeker': A barrage of magical blasts that track their target(s). Trivia *Fraisa's name comes from the French word for strawberry, "fraise". Her name is pronounced "fray-z/sa". Category:Characters Category:Freedom Chapter